Compounds which exert a blocking effect on .beta.-adrenergic receptors are have found increasingly widespread acceptance in the treatment of hypertension (Knoll J.: Gyogyszertan, Medicina, p. 282, 1971); S. Wolfson: Drugs in Cardiology Vol. I, pp. 165-179, (Stratton Intercont. Med. Book Corp., New York, 1975; R. P. Ahlquist: Progress in Drug Research 20, pp. 27-42, (Birkhauser Verlag, Basel, 1976). Their use is, however, restricted by several contraindications, such as respiratory disease (bronchial asthma), cardiovascular disease (bradycardia, heart block), renal inflammation and metabolic disorder, e.g. diabetes mellitus and liver disease (R. P. Ahlquist: Beta-Adrenergic Blocking Agents in the Management of Hypertension and Angina Pectoris, pp. 1-81, Raven Press, New York, 1974). The dosages required in the treatment of hypertension are 4 to 8 times higher than those provoking antiarrhythmic effects (A. Ablad: Drugs, 11, Suppl. 1, pp. 127-134, 1976), which may give rise to the appearance of more severe side effects, such as bronchial spasms, cardiac disorders, central nervous-system effects (hallucinations, insomnia, depression), Raynaud-syndrome and gastrointestinal disorders (D. J. Greenblatt: Drugs, 7, 118, 1974; S. A. Stephen: Am. J. Cardiol. 18, 463, 1966). A further characteristic feature of .beta.-receptor blocking agents is that, beyond a certain limit, their therapeutic effect cannot be incresed by increasing the dosage (P. Kincaid-Smith: Beta-Adrenergic Blocking Agents in the Management of Hypertension and Angina Pectoris, pp. 9-19 (Raven Press, New York, (1974).